


The Search

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar goes in search of the family that he lost three years ago. This story does not exactly follow Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search

Ragnar walked in to The Great Hall. He greeted his wife Princess Aslaug and kissed her before he sat down beside her. He did not look her way. He had a lot on his mind. He thought about all of the success that he had seen the past three years. He had raided with King Horik and they had brought back bountiful plunder and wealth. Kattegat had prospered under his leadership. He was known throughout the Northern Lands. Despite all of this good fortune, Ragnar was a troubled man. He had not seen or heard from Lagertha or Bjorn for over three years. Where did they go? How were they doing? Were they still alive? He had to know. He had faced many sleepless nights because of this. Several weeks ago he had sent out a search party to find out where Lagertha and Bjorn had went. He hoped the men would come back with news about his ex-wife and son. There was not a day that went by when he didn't think about the family that he used to have. The family that he had lost so quickly. First it was his unborn son, then Gyda and finally, Lagertha and Bjorn. For all he had gained over the past three years, he had lost about as much. Ragnar turned these thoughts over in his mind as he tried to relax by the fire. His thoughts were interrupted when Athelstan came into the hall. He greeted Princess Aslaug as he approached Ragnar.

"Earl Lothbrok, there are men here to see you. They said it is about--" "Show them in" Ragnar said quickly as if he had been expecting the men. Athelstan quickly escorted the men to Ragnar's seat. The men greeted Ragnar and one of the whispered his message into Ragnar's ear. Ragnar and the man exchanged dialogue for several minutes. He smiled, patted the man on the back and dismissed him and the other men. He called over one of the slaves to take the men to get some food and drink. He got up and walked over to the table where Athelstan had sat down to talk with a young woman. "Athelstan go and pack your things, we will be traveling come tomorrow."

"Traveling where?"

"You will know where we are going when we get on the boat." Athelstan looked first at Ragnar then Princess Aslaug, who was now looking in their direction. He proceeded to go to his room and pack his belongings. He wondered what the man had told Ragnar that would make him want to leave on such short notice. Ragnar sat back down.

"Aslaug, I will be gone for a few weeks, I have a matter that I need to take care of. When I get where I am going, I will send word back to you telling you that I am safe." Aslaug, curious about Ragnar's sudden need to travel, asked her husband "What news have you received that has given you a sudden desire to travel?"

"I have business else where that has to be attended to. It is nothing that concerns you" said Ragnar as he began to get angry about Aslaug's curiosity concerning his upcoming trip.

"Does this business concern us? I can come with you."

"This business does not concern you and no you may not come with me" said Ragnar in a sarcastic tone as he looked her way. Aslaug became suspicious and then angry. She suspected that Ragnar's business involved another woman. She sighed and thought back to how she and Ragnar had met. He had been married to the shield maiden Lagertha at that time. Princess Aslaug looked at Ragnar and then stormed out of the room in tears. He laughed and went to pack his clothes. He ordered the slaves to find supplies and prepare two ships for tomorrow.  He slept an uneasy sleep that night. He had sent word to Floki, Torstein and several other warriors to prepare to travel tomorrow at first light. He would give the men the details of the trip tomorrow. Ragnar was excited about seeing Lagertha and Bjorn again. Morning came quickly. Athelstan knocked on Ragnar's door to tell him that he was ready to go. Ragnar got up quickly and left The Great Hall without saying good-bye to Princess Aslaug. Athelstan left with Ragnar and asked "where are we going?"

"You will know when we get on the ship. I will tell everyone then." The two men continued to walk until they reached the dock. Ragnar whispered something to the captain of the other ship and he nodded. Their ship was ready and they stepped aboard. The men waiting on the ships wondered where they would be going. Ragnar said nothing to anyone. Athelstan walked to the front of the ship and sat down beside Torstein and Floki. Floki leaned down to Athelstan and asked "Has he told you anything about where we are going and why?"

"No he has said nothing at all" said Athelstan, surprised that Ragnar had said nothing to Floki or Torstein about where they were going. Ragnar gave the order for the ships to set sail and the ships slowly sailed out into the open sea. Torstein turned to Ragnar and looked up at him. Ragnar knew what he was about to ask. Ragnar walked over to Torstein, Floki and Athelstan. Floki looked at Ragnar with great curiosity. He sat down beside the men.

"Well?" asked Torstein. Ragnar looked at the three men.

"Well tell us why we are here" said Floki. "You are here because I asked you to be" said Ragnar jokingly. "We are going on this trip because I have received some important news."

"News, about what?" asked Floki.

"About Lagertha and Bjorn, I was told that they were in a village called Stav north of here. That is where we are headed now." Athelstan, Floki and Torstein looked at one another as Ragnar got up and walked away from them to talk to the other men. They were surprised at Ragnar's news. They were happy for him but they secretly wondered what Ragnar might encounter as he went to visit his son and ex-wife. As they thought on these things, the ships continued to sail toward Stav.

 

 

Ragnar and his men arrived in Stav just after noon. He went to see the earl. To his surprise, the earl was Lagertha's father. Earl Eriksson was surprised to see Ragnar. He had never liked Ragnar and had wondered what Lagertha had ever seen in the young man. He had thought Rollo was the better choice of the two brothers. Earl Eriksson heard Ragnar out and decided to help him if he wanted to see Lagertha and Bjorn. Earl Eriksson sent his men to prepare several of his horses for the ride to Lagertha's house. Earl Eriksson spoke very little to Ragnar as they rode to Lagertha's home. It was late afternoon, Lagertha, Bjorn and Rollo were working in the garden. Fridleif now two, played on the ground near the garden. Rollo looked up and saw several men riding toward them.

"Lagertha over there, your father is coming with several people" said Rollo. Lagertha looked in the direction of the approaching men. She wondered who her father had brought with him. As the riders approached, she immediately recognized the man behind her father. It was Ragnar Lothbrok. Why was he here she wondered. Lagertha's father slowly rode over to where his daughter stood. Rollo nodded a greeting at Earl Eriksson and the men. Bjorn picked up Fridlief from the ground.

"Good evening Lagertha, someone is here to see you." Lagertha could see the displeasure on her father's face at having Ragnar here in his lands. Ragnar got off of the horse. He smiled as he approached his ex-wife.

"Hello, Lagertha, how have you been?"

"Hello Ragnar" said Lagertha in a rather stoic manner. She did not smile at Ragnar. "What are you doing here, I thought that you would still be in Kattegat with Princess _whatever her name is_ , after all you are man and wife now. You did chose her over me didn't you?" Ragnar looked at Lagertha. She was still angry at him. He realized that he deserved it after all that had happened between them. "Lagertha, I just came to see if you and Bjorn were okay. I did not come to argue with you. I wanted to know how you and Bjorn were doing. I want to spend time with my son." Lagertha looked at the ground and spoke.

"Bjorn, there is _someone_ here to see you!" Bjorn still holding Fridlief, walked over to Ragnar. Ragnar held out his arms to embrace Bjorn, he did not walk into Ragnar's arms but instead, he sized up the older man up with his eyes. "You came to see me? Why? Why now? What do you want here Ragnar?" "Bjorn, keep a respectful tone, that is your father" said Earl Eriksson. Bjorn thought about what his grandfather had said. He held the other man in high regard. He was sorry that he had behaved that way in front his grandfather.

"Yes Father..."

"I have been searching for you for over three years. I was afraid I would never see you again." Ragnar was curious about the small boy in Bjorn's arms.

"Do you have a son now, Bjorn?"

"No, this is my baby brother Fridlief. He was born after we left Kattegat." Ragnar looked confused. This baby was born after they left Kattegat? He looked at the child. The child looked exactly like him. This child was his. He looked over at Lagertha. She said nothing. Ragnar walked toward Bjorn and Fridlief. He went to try and talk with the little boy but Fridlief turned away and started to cry. "He does not know who you are Ragnar" said Lagertha as she walked over to Bjorn and took the child from him. Ragnar disappointed, tried to follow Lagertha but stopped. He saw his brother Rollo approach. Ragnar spoke first.

"Good evening brother, how are you?" asked Ragnar as he reached out to hug his brother. Rollo and Ragnar hugged one another.

"I am well and you?"

"I am better now that I have found my family. I thought I would never see any of you again. I did not know that I had a son either. Why didn't Lagertha send word and tell me about Fridlief?"

"She had her reasons Ragnar, especially after what you did to her. I told her when Fridlief was not yet two months old that she should have told you about his birth."

"You have been here all this time Rollo?"

"Almost. After I left Kattegat, I went to the Orkney Islands for a while and then I raided with several raiding parties that summer. I got off a boat here and I decided to stay. I have been here over two years now." The two men continued to talk for a moment. Bjorn had walked over to Ragnar's group and started talking to Floki and Athelstan. Lagertha, Earl Eriksson and Torstein were laughing about something that had suddenly amused them.  Lagertha walked away and  left the two men to talk to one another. She looked Ragnar's way and slowly approached him. Rollo excused himself and went back to work in the garden. Ragnar looked at Lagertha as she walked in front of him and stood there with Fridlief. Fridlief turned to look at Ragnar and then hid his face in Lagertha's dress.

Lagertha spoke to the small boy, "Friedlief, this is Ragnar Lothbrok. This is your father. Do you want to go to him and say hello?" Ragnar held out his arms to the small boy as the child slowly climbed into his arms. Ragnar spoke to the small boy "Hello my son" as he hugged the boy close to his heart.


End file.
